Evans et al. disclose a bidirectional slide rail in US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0265793 A1. This slide rail, however, cannot be extended beyond the rear end of a rack as well as in a forward direction of the rack once mounted at a fixed position on the rack. In practical use, therefore, the slide rail still leaves room for improvement.